


Imogen's Confession

by Bohemians_2003



Series: Abbey's Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Mermaids, Original Character(s), Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemians_2003/pseuds/Bohemians_2003
Summary: Imogen and Jamie have been dating for almost a year, and while Imogen was happy, she felt guilty about not telling her partner that she's a siren.
Relationships: Imogen Maxwell-Edwards/Jamie Tanner (OCs)
Series: Abbey's Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Imogen's Confession

I slipped my shirt over my head, making sure it doesn’t get snagged on my lip rings. It was date night. I wonder what Jamie thought of for tonight. I took my purse, putting my phone in it and slinging it over my shoulder.

I walked out of mine and Francesca’s room, down to the living room.

“Heading out, Imogen?” Jen, my adoptive mom called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah,” I replied.

“Just remember to be back before sundown,” Jen said. I gave a thumbs up and walked out the door.

I pulled out my phone, seeing it’d be a couple hours to sundown. And it was a full moon tonight.

I thought,  _ Screw it _ . I’m staying out. I don’t care what happens. I need to tell Jamie who I am.

I’m a siren. And I’m a damn well proud one.

\--------------------

The boardwalk was only a fifteen minute walk from my house. Jamie and I met here for every date, since they worked with the surf team. Sometimes for dates, we’d just walk along the beach or go out to dinner. It really depended on what we wanted to do.

I waited by the steps leading to the beach. Jamie normally got off at seven, so it should be a short wait.

And it was.

“Hey, Immy-baby!” I smiled at the nickname, turning around and seeing Jamie coming to me. I pressed a kiss to their lips, leaning down just a bit.

“Hi, hun,” I said once I parted from the kiss. “So, what’s the plan for tonight? Dinner? Museum?”

Jamie playfully giggled, taking my hand. “Well, I was thinking dinner, a little bit of shopping, and maybe stargazing. Sound good?” I nodded. “So, watcha want for dinner?”

I shrugged. “Not sure.” I truthfully said. “Ooh! There’s that new Italian place down the road! Wanna try that?” Jamie nodded. They took my hand and we began walking to the restaurant known as  _ Rosa’s _

\--------------------

Dinner was so fucking good. I had some really good eggplant parm, and Jamie had a helping of lasagna, which apparently they said tastes rubbery.

It just made me think of how much I loved Jamie. From the first time I ever met them, I knew I loved them and I knew I wanted to be with them for as long as possible. I just felt so guilty over the fact that I couldn’t tell them one little thing about me.

“The sunset is so beautiful tonight,” Jamie said as we walked along the beach.

“Not as beautiful as you,” I said, turning them to face me. They smiled and reached up to kiss me.

The kiss was sweet, but it had to be cut short as I noticed the sun seemed it was going down faster.

“Hey, you okay?” They asked.

I took a breath. “I… I haven’t been truthful to you, Jamie.” I hastily said. Jamie looked at me with a concerned expression.

“What do you mean?”

I took a gulp. “Look, I’m gonna show you something, but you have to promise not to freak out. Or break up with me.”

Jamie cradled my face gently. “Immy, there is nothing, and I mean nothing, that would make me break up with you. I love you.” I gratefully smiled and nodded.

“Okay. Shit,” I mumbled. “Come on.”

I took their hand, leading them to the dock that we would have sat on to stargaze. I began undressing down to my undies, tugging off my shirt, jacket, shoes and shorts.

“Whoa, Immy,” Jamie said with a chuckle. “If this is what you had to show me, I wouldn’t break up with you because of your body.”

I laughed despite the circumstance. “Not my body.” I turned to the water, watching the sun set, and as soon as I saw the moon, I jumped in.

I swam farther out into the ocean, feeling the coolness of my body.

“Imogen?” I heard Jamie call out. “Imogen!”

I felt the bottom half of my body merge into my tail. As soon as I felt it fully formed, I went back up to the surface.

“For a minute there, I thought you were gone,” Jamie said with a chuckle. I could tell they didn’t see my tail, so I pushed myself off the dock, swimming away a bit and showing off my tail. I swam back to the dock, seeing Jamie’s shocked expression. “You’re a… mermaid?”

I tucked a strand of my pink hair behind my ear. “A siren, actually.”

Jamie sat down on the dock, taking off their shoes and putting their feet in the water. “How?”

I took a breath. “I was born this way. My bio mom’s a siren, my bio dad’s a human. In siren culture, sirens have to enchant a human to procreate.” I explained. “And before you ask, I can’t enchant people. Not yet anyways. That’s a story for another day though.” I put my hand on the dock, and Jamie grasped it. I smiled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jamie asked.

“It’s not easy to tell your significant other that you’re a mermaid, a siren no less.” I said. “Besides, Jen and David told me to keep it to myself. But I thought it’d be the right time since we’ve been together for so long.” Jamie nodded in understanding. “I just… I hate lying to you. And I understand that you may not want to be with me anymore.”

I looked away from Jamie, but they grabbed my chin, guiding me to look back at them. “Immy, you know that I love you. This is who you are. I would never stop loving you for this,” They sweetly said. “Besides, your tail is beautiful.”

I looked down to glance at my tail. I never liked it really, it was kind of boring. It was a basic light shade of blue, with hints of green and gold. One time when I went down to the bottom of the ocean, I found a silver chain with a starfish charm on a mermaid skeleton, and I decided to use it as a little thing to decorate it.

“Thank you,” I replied. “For accepting me.”

Jamie leaned toward me, kissing my forehead. “Ready to leave?”

I shook my head. “I can’t leave. When there’s a full moon, a siren has to transform. I have to stay until sunrise.” I explained.

“Then I’ll stay with you,” They said. I smiled.

I swam around to look at the sky, staring at the stars. Glad we got our stargazing in for our date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I know Alyssa and I have been away for awhile, but that's really because of everything going on in the world. But this is the start of a new series I am doing. I'm posting some stories about my OCs this week. I have 3 more short stories ready that I will be posting on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.
> 
> I hope you like the series!


End file.
